Telle est ma prière
by Kaouru-chan
Summary: bah lisez mais soyez gentil c ma première fic avec eux... "12, 343, 21"


Titre : Telle est ma prière

Auteur : Kao'chan

Genre : songdeathfic, triste

Disclamer : bah lé bo bishôs appartiennent à Bandaï, pi la chanson à Kyo ^^ alla.

Note :  j'ai entendu c'te chanson g eut desuite l'idée de c'te fic j'espère ke vous aimerez ^^

Telle est ma prière

Treize se trouvait face à Duo et moi, son visage ne reflétait qu'une haine sans nom. Il leva son épée, celle là même qui avait prit Wufei quelques jours plutôt. Duo laissa sortir Shinigami, je me reculais sachant que j'étais plus une gène qu'autre chose pour Shinigami. 

Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher   
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre

Cette scène je me la passe en boucle mon ange, mon doux ange de la mort, ma vie. Lui celui que j'aime… La lame de Treize l'a transpercé de part en part. Sa longue natte le suit dans sa chute. Treize retire sa lame de mon ange, et le sang coule doucement sur le sol glacial de la base.

Ce qui me désole et que je désespère   
Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien a faire

Mon visage s'assombrit d'une colère noire, mon regard redevient glace, dans un réflexe de conditionnement, je sort mon arme de space spandex. Arrivée à hauteur des yeux de Treize, le coup part seul, son corps rejoint celui de mon ange.

_Mais voilà que tu n'es plus et plus rien n'est important   
Si seulement j'avais su   
  
_

Je prenais ton corps fragile dans mes bras, tu tremblais, je me dépêchais de poser le C4 aux endroits stratégiques, comme convenu avec Quatre. Et sortais de la base maudite ou Shinigami était tombé. Ne me laisse pas Duo pas maintenant.

Que tu me manquerais autant   
Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer tant   
Apprends moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal   
Apprends moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile

Je courrais à en perdre haleine alors que la base explosait derrière nous, reste avec moi Duo. J'aperçus enfin la voiture, Trowa tient Quatre dans ses bras. Il a du sentir ce qui se passait, je le plains le pauvre. Duo a un sourire tendre sur le visage, il doit être content d'être entouré des personnes qu'il aime pour la dernière fois.

Mon ange, ma lumiere   
Mon intime repere   
Mon ange, ma lumiere   
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire   
Telle est ma priere   
  


Il s'est accroché à ma mon débardeur, il me regarde ses yeux si beaux, si rare, comment ferais-je pour vivre sans les voir ? Dans un souffle qui doit le faire souffrir il me dit qu'il m'aime…

_Pourquoi maintenant Duo ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

_peur…

Son souffle devient lent, je le regarde droit dans les yeux, une goutte vient s'écraser contre son front, pleurerais-je ? Il écarquille ses améthystes. Oui c'est ca je pleure.

_Je t'aime aussi, reste avec moi s'il te plait

_ Trop…tard…gomen…

Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds mais   
Mais je verserai pour toi   
  


Je te déposais un chaste baiser et te soufflais à l'oreille que dès que la guerre sera fini je te rejoindrais, et tu rendis ton dernier souffle. Un sourire serein se dessine doucement tu à l'air si calme, si détendu. Les anges t'on prit sous leurs ailes.

Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier   
Et ça ne suffira à me faire oublier

Tes funérailles étaient belles, tu es enterré sur L2 devant les ruines de l'Eglise Maxwell et ta tombe est entre celle du Père Maxwell et de Sœur Helen. Je dépose avant de partir ma rose, rouge, symbole de l'amour. Je me retourne vers wing, ce soir je  te vengerais Shinigami. Le lendemain 5 bases de OZ étaient en feu…

Que tu n'es plus   
Apprends moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal   
Apprends moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile

Lorsque je revins sur L2, 2 ans s'était écoulés, j'arrivais devant sa tombe. Je t'avais promis de revenir Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps. Wu junior aura 2 ans dans 10 jours, il sera déçu je ne serais pas là. Zech a été retrouvé mort hier. Duo j'ai perdu trop de temps j'arrive. Mon arme se pointa sur ma tempe, le coup parti tout seul.

Je me réveille dans t'es bras, alors c'est vrai  tu m'as attendu ?

Owari.


End file.
